


Poison with Water

by Thedarkdragon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Eremin Week, Explicit Sexual Content, Fucking, Gay, Gay Sex, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Moaning, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2506148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedarkdragon/pseuds/Thedarkdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin could rarely spend his time with his best friend Eren and try to confess his feelings towards him.<br/>One day, he managed to tell him what he feels and spends the night making love with his best friend. Everything seemed to work well, until the next morning when they find out that everybody discovered what happened between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poison with Water

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction...so please try to be nice :)  
> All hail the mighty Eremin ship!

Humanity managed to win once more by defeating the female titan. The only problem was that the titan shifter, Annie, crystalized herself, and nobody was able to get a word from her about the reason why she stayed in the way of humanity just like all the other titans.  
Eren recovered after a couple of weeks from the fight with Annie, and needed to train harder to be stronger in his titan form. We would rarely meet, he wa always being called by Levi to train with him by killing artificially titans, or for talking with Hanji about his titan powers. Even if we both stayed in the same room, he always had to go, and come back in the room while I was asleep.  
Me and Eren just left the room where Levi and Hanji were holding Annie to make sure that she doesn't make her way out of the crystal without them noticing.  
Eren: Do you think they'll ever forgive her for what she did to Levi's squad, and to all the other soldiers?  
Armin: I'm not sure what will happen..we just have to wait until she'll tell us the reason why she did it.  
On the way to our room we saw Jean, who was holding the ashes of Marco's body in his hand and was looking at them with such sad eyes, that in any moment they could let a tear escape from them. We said hi to him, but he didn't reply back.  
Eren: Poor horse-face...  
Armin: Stop calling him like that!  
Eren: Ok, ok!  
We finally got in our room, and while I was taking my clothes off(it was night so I had to go to sleep) I realized that Eren was crying. I didn't see him cry in a long time, wich it surprised me.  
Armin: Eren...what's wrong?  
Eren: I was thinking of how soon you might have the same faith as all of our dead friends. You and Mikasa are very precious to me, and I would never allow anyone to hurt you...but the problem is that I'm one of our enemies...  
Armin: You are 100% human. Just because you have the power to transform in a titan, that doesn't make you one.  
Eren: But I can't control myself as a titan...I almost killed Mikasa. What if the next time I transform I might kill you?! I became the thing humanity hates the most...I understand if you're afraid of me now...  
I didn't want to hear him saying mean things about himself, so I wrapped my hands around his neck and closed my naked chest to his.  
Armin: Does this look like I'm afraid of you?  
Eren: Armin...  
Whithout hesitating, he slowly wrapped his hands tight around my back  
Armin: I love you, Eren!  
Eren: I love you, too! You are my best friend after all!  
Armin: But...  
I released him from the hug and looked down so that our eyes couldn't meet. I liked him for a long time...but I'm afraid that he might reject me, and never talk to me again. Was I ready to confess my feelings towards him, or should I leave it for now and try another day? No, this was the right moment! All alone, no one could see us, interrupt us, or judge us.  
Eren: What's wrong, Armin?  
Armin: Eren, I...I love you!  
Eren: I know that. I love you, too!  
Armin: You don't understand! I mean it! I...I love you more than as a friend.  
Eren: Don't think that I didn't notice that by now. You don't have to worry. Even I love in that way, but I was afraid that if I confess my feeling you might not accept me, and think I'm crazy.  
Armin: Why would you think of something like that?! You know that I can't be that mean, and reject you!  
Eren: I'm glad that it went well.  
Armin: Me too.  
I couldn't believe what I just heard from him. It was never that obvious that he liked me in that way. Or maybe it was...maybe that's why he rescued me from the titan's mouth.  
Suddenly, Eren's hug became tighter and he began to push me towards my bed.  
Armin: What are you doing?!  
Eren: You'll see.  
When the bed was right behind me, he pushed me pretty hard, making me fall on it. After that, he placed himself on top of me. I was surprised of how things escalated so quick.  
Armin: Eren, what do you think you're doing?! I don't think I'm-!  
His lips sealed my mouth and startled me quite a lot.  
Eren: You are ready.  
Armin: I'm not so sure...it's my first time after all...  
Eren: Mine too...  
Eren moved his hand down to grab my pants and try to take them off.  
Armin: I think I should do that...  
Eren: Leave it to me!  
Armin: Alright...  
After he removed my pants, he did the same with his own and his shirt. I still wasn't sure about what was about happen...  
Eren: And now...the underwear!  
Armin: Don't you think that we're going too far with this?  
Eren: Nope!  
This time Eren was the first one who took his cloth off. The sight in front of my eyes made me look at it with big eyes.  
Eren: Can I take yours off?  
Armin: I can do it by myself.  
Eren: Please?  
Armin: Okay...  
He removed it in only a few seconds and began to gaze at what was under it with a perverted expression on his face.  
Eren: If everyone would see what I see, they would finally believe that you are boy.  
Armin: Yeah...and their eyes would begin to burn.  
Eren: My eyes are pleased with what they see.  
He leaned his lips over mine and kissed me like he would've done it hundreds of times before. I moaned in his mouth, wich it made him smile.  
Armin: You're a fantastic kisser!  
Eren: I'm happy to hear that. You should try it-!  
I grabbed his head and kissed him passionately, managing to insert my tongue in his mouth, and while I was doing that, I realized that his hand moved on my genital organ.  
Eren: Hope you're ready!  
Armin: I am.  
Eren began to slowly stroke it with his fingers, sending pleasure through my entire body. While he was doing that, his mouth headed towards my neck where he started kissing and sucking the hot skin, leaving red marks.  
Armin: Eren...*moan*...everyone will see!  
Eren: Let them see!  
His lips grabbed mine again, and the kiss was so long that I had to leave his mouth to refill my lungs with air because I was totally out of breath. Eren kept stroking my 'piece of meat', loving every big or tiny moan I did. After some time he took his hand of it, wrapped his hands tight around my back, and after I wrapped mine around his back, he began grinding slowly on me.  
Armin: That...feels so good *moan*.  
Eren: Does it?  
He started to grind faster, until I had to tell him to slow down.  
Armin: Please slow it down *moan*! I'm not going to last for too long if you continue to do it that fast!  
Eren: Alright then...  
Eren finally listened to me and slowed down. After some time, he stopped grinding, grabbed my male organ, and brought it to his mouth.  
Armin: Tell me that you're not going to...  
Seeing him putting it in his mouth surprised me, and made me worried that I might make his mouth full of 'milk'.  
Armin: Eren, you don't need to get this far!  
He began sucking it so hard, that I always felt like I might not be able to hold it in.  
Armin: Please, stop it Eren! I'm struggling very hard to hold it!  
Eren: You don't like it?  
Armin: I do...but I don't want to let the white stuff get in your mouth...  
Eren: I don't mind!  
These words shocked me, and before I could say anything, he smiled at me and continued the blow job. Of course, I didn't last for too long.  
Armin: I'm sorry Eren! I'm so sorry! You should go to the bathroom and spit it all out-!  
I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw Eren swallowing all that was in his mouth.  
Armin: You really didn't have to do that, you know?  
Eren: But I did it, and I have no regrets!  
Armin: Now is time for me to make you pleased!  
Eren: You don't have to.  
Armin: But..after all you did to me...  
Eren: I'm very tired after all this training...and quite surprised that Levi didn't come to take me to train with him.  
Armin: Maybe he forgot about it...or wanted to give you some free time to relax!  
Eren: Yeah..probably...*yawn*...goodnight Armin!  
Armin: Goodnight!  
He wrapped his hands around my waist and planted a tiny wet kiss on my cheek.  
Eren: Don't ever leave me!  
Armin: I won't!

 

I was the first one who woke up, and all I could see was Eren's chest. It didn't take him a long time to wake up.  
Armin: Good morning sleepy head!  
Eren: Mornin' Armin!  
Armin: We should get ready for breakfast...I hope we didn't miss it!  
Eren: Let's stay more time in bed. I love to feel your warmth.  
Armin: I would love to stay more time with you, but we have to get dressed and catch breakfast. ..  
I managed to find Eren's clothes that were scattered all over the ground along with mine. I took them in my arms and threw them on Eren, who was still in bed.  
Eren: Alright, alright, I'll get ready!  
We got dressed, and ran as fast as we could to get in time at the canteen. What surprised me was that we didn't run into anyone, wich it made me realize that everyone was already there.  
When we arrived everyone turned their heads towards us, most of them having an angry expression on their faces.  
Levi: Look who showed up! If it isn't the two love birds!  
Eren: How did you...  
Levi stood up from his chair and slowly approached Eren. The expression on his face was the angriest of them all.  
Levi: I came to your room to take you to the training place and continue our work, but when I heard all those moanings I realized that you don't care about humanity's sake.  
Eren: What makes you think that?! Why didn't you bust the door and get in?! You could've told me to come!  
Levi: You wanted me to destroy the door and see a wonderful view right in front of my eyes?! You must be out of your mind!  
Eren: What are you so mad about anyway, heichou?! Can't I relax just for once?! I know that we need to get ready to fight the titans, but you can't make us train all day!  
Levi: Do you think your mother would be proud of you if she was here and hear all the crap you just said?! You can be such a twisted brat sometimes, you know?  
Levi's rough words made Eren so furious that his fists began to release steam, and his bluish-green eyes turned into an emerald like green color, just like in his titan form.  
Levi: I can see the look of a beast in your eyes. You're more titan than human.  
The steam from Eren's fists was so hot that I could feel it's heat burning my skin, even if I was one metter away from him. I had to act fast, or Eren might get so mad that he would try to hit Levi, or even worse...turn into a titan.  
I hugged him from behind, wrapping my hands around his waist, and rubbing my face against his cloth.  
Armin: Calm down, Eren! No need to get pissed off for nothing!  
Levi: Please, leave this room if the two of you are going to have sex again!  
Eren: What's your problem with us having sex?!  
The way Eren screamed has startled everyone, including Levi,because it sounded like a titan's roar.  
The scream shocked me a little bit, but it didn't make me loosen the hug.  
Suddenly, he took my hands off him and ran out of the room.  
Armin: Eren, wait!  
Levi: I knew that he wouldn't have the guts to turn into a titan!  
Armin: That's because he's more human than titan, but you don't understand that!  
I ran back to our room thinking that he must've went there.  
When I entered the room I saw him laying on the edge of the bed with Mikasa next to him.  
Mikasa: Hi Armin.  
Armin: Hi...I didn't see you at the canteen...  
Mikasa: That's because I was the first one who has finished it's portion, and I didn't want to stay there anymore, because everyone was talking about you two having...  
Armin: It made you mad, too?  
Mikasa: Is not that...I didn't want to see everyone insulting you two.  
Armin: So...that means that you are not mad about what we did?  
Mikasa: Of course I'm not! As long as Eren is happy, I'm happy too...but why is he so sad now? I entered the room and tried to talk with him, but he wouldn't tell me.  
Armin: Levi said some rough words...  
Mikasa: That dwarf is going to pay...  
Armin: Can you leave me and Eren alone? You can wait outside the door until I'll call you in.  
Mikasa: Alright.  
I watched Mikasa as she got out of the room and closed the door behind her. When I looked at Eren, I saw a couple of tears streaming down his face.  
Armin: Eren...forget about what Levi said, I'm sure that he didn't mean it...he was just mad.  
Eren: I'm sure that he wasn't joking...he seemed so serious about it...and he's right too..  
Armin: No he isn't! You're not a monster!  
Eren: But didn't you see the steam coming out of my fists?! I could've hit you and kill you!  
Armin: You didn't even want to hit me. You wanted to hit Levi, but you didn't do it!  
Eren: Now that everyone saw me like that, all of you hate me now...  
I wrapped my hands around him, and kissed his lips passionately, our chests touched, and I could feel his heart's beats getting faster.  
Armin: I don't hate you...and neither Mikasa!  
Eren: But if she would've seen me...  
Armin: She would still love you!  
Eren: You've seen me...aren't you worried at-!  
I kissed him again, holding our lips together for a long time.  
After Eren broke the kiss, he smilled at me, and pushed me onto the bed laying himself on top of me.  
Armin: We just did it last night!  
Eren: We can do it even now!  
Armin: What about breakfast and-!  
He locked my lips with a tender kiss, and entered his tongue in my mouth, making me taste for once again his sweet poison.  
Eren: I swear that every time I taste your lips, my thirst for water vanishes. I know it sounds odd, but it's true.  
Armin: *giggles*  
Eren took his clothes off and began doing the same thing with mine.  
Armin: You seem to enjoy making me naked.  
Eren: I really do!  
After finishing with undressing me, he wrapped his arms around my back and started to grind on me fast.  
Armin: *moan* Eren...can I lay on top of you?  
Eren: Sure!  
We switched places, but I didn't know what to do next.  
Armin: So...should we continue grinding, or do something else?  
Eren: Whatever you want!  
I placed my hand on his male part and introduced it between my thumb and index finger. I began to stroke it slowly, adoring to hear every sound of pleasure made by Eren.  
Eren: God, Armin...*moan*...you're so good...*moan*.  
Armin: Am...I?  
Eren: Yeah *moan*  
My fingers were going up, and down his vertical stick. I didn't know for how long I had to do that...  
Eren: Let's...grind...  
Armin: Okay...  
I wrapped my hands around his back, and he did the same thing around mine. I started to grind slowly on him, savoring his sexual sounds and waiting for him to give me the next order.  
Eren: Faster...*moan*...please!  
Armin: Are you sure?  
Eren: Yes...  
Satisfaction began to flow through my body when I started to grind faster, not sure if I was going to last for a long time...  
Eren: I think *moan* I'm going to...  
Suddenly, I felt a warm liquid on my belly.  
Eren: Crap! I lasted for such a short time!  
Armin: It doesn't matter to me.  
He gave me a smile, raised his hand to grab the back of my hand, and moved his fingers slowly through my hair. I kind of liked it.  
Armin: I'm wondering if Mikasa is still behind the door.  
Mikasa: I am.  
Her voice made us jump and look at the door.  
Mikasa: So it seems like everything is fine now. Sorry for staying at the door all this time, but I was curious of what you two are talking while having sex. I'm going to kick Levi's ass now. See you later!  
Even after she went away we were still shocked. Eren looked at me with a silly grin on his face.  
Eren: Well...you could've told her to not wait for us.  
Armin: I didn't know that we were going to get laid!  
For once again we kissed tenderly making Eren moan in my mouth. Eren was the one who unlocked our lips from the kiss and looked a little sad.  
Armin: Is there something wrong?  
Eren: I'm still wondering if our friends will ever trust me again...  
Armin: I trust you...isn't that all that matters?  
Eren: It is.  
Armin: I love you! I guess you've already figured that out.  
Eren: *giggle* I love you too!  
We spent some time just feeling each other's warmth, and completely ignoring the world around us. All I cared about now was to be with Eren and try to help him get through everything life is going to bring, just like he did to me in the past.


End file.
